


Força

by Subject17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Child Annie Leonhart, Family Drama, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subject17/pseuds/Subject17
Summary: Mesmo sendo seu aniversário, Annie parecia viver o mesmo dia de sempre.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart & Annie Leonhart's Father
Kudos: 4





	Força

**Author's Note:**

> Já escrevo há algum tempo mas essa é minha primeira vez postando aqui nesse site, e caramba eu vou levar um tempo até me acostumar com isso.
> 
> Enfim, 22 de março é aniversário da best girl de Shingeki, então eu fiquei me agoniando de esperar até chegar essa data pra postar logo essa fic.

Seus músculos, muito mais definidos do que aqueles que uma criança de sua idade deveria ter, fadigavam com as horas interruptas de treino. Suas pernas doíam mais do que qualquer outra coisa e esforçava-se para mantê-la de pé. O ar saiu depressa de seus pulmões, quente e abafado, voltando tão rapidamente quanto para dentro deles. O processo se repetiu algumas vezes enquanto sentia a garganta seca implorar por uma pouco de água, mas que tardaria a vir.

Era seu aniversário, mas isso não significava que teria o descanso que tanto almejava. Não era nenhuma surpresa, mas também não deixava de ser de certa forma decepcionante. As outras crianças, descendentes de demônio ou não, geralmente eram tratadas com mais sutilezas em tais datas e, por vezes, conseguiam certos mimos também. Até agora tudo que Annie tinha recebido nesse dia foi um desconfortável, nada caloroso e pouco duradouro abraço de seu pai seguido de um “Feliz aniversário.”, murmurado em tom áspero. Nem mesmo a palavra filha, ou sequer o seu nome, foram inseridas na frase.

Claro que esperar algo muito mais do que isso, como uma festa com seus familiares e amigos, — quais nunca teve — seria meramente uma ilusão infantil de criança, e nunca lhe foi dado o luxo de poder ser uma. Mesmo assim ela gostaria de algo mais, ainda que nunca fosse arriscar se queixar disso com seu pai que tinha pretensões para com ela totalmente diferentes.

O homem, parado e de braços cruzados ao seu lado, não lhe disse nada e apenas mostrou o mesmo olhar severo que estava acostumada a ver nele. Ela entendeu bem o que ele queria dizer, e ignorou todos os pedidos que seu corpo gritava para que parasse. Voltou a acertar o tronco acolchoado sua frente com toda a pouca força que ainda residia em seu corpo, o impacto não sendo amortecido o suficiente pela lona para que evitasse fazê-la sentir seus músculos se contraindo com crescentes dores na canela. Os movimentos dos braços acompanhavam os da perna em cada chute, e o suor pingava de sua testa juntamente deles.

Havia levantando antes mesmo que o sol, e não descansaria antes dele. O mesmo se encontrava pouco depois de atingir o seu ápice no vasto céu, e isso servia como um breve conforto para a garota que sabia já ter cruzado metade daquele dia. Não duvidava que a rotina fosse eventualmente se intensificar, e que seus intervalos logo se tornassem menores e menos frequentes.

Já que ele não exigia tanto da garota, por um motivo que ainda desconhecia, as aulas teóricas que recebia eram muito mais atrativas que as práticas. Conseguia até mesmo alguns elogios do pai quando mostrava um bom desempenho, esses que eram muito mais difíceis de conseguir durante os treinos e que realmente a alegravam. Quisera ela que o resto do dia fosse cômodo dessa forma, mais próximo do que as outras crianças viviam.

O motivo para disso tudo, seu pai dizia, era para que se tornasse uma guerreira melhor do que qualquer outra, para que, não importando quais se tornassem as circunstâncias, fosse capaz de voltar para casa. A muleta na qual ele estava fadado a carregar era a prova de que precisava para ter a certeza de que fazia um bom trabalho, e que esse não seria o último aniversário que “comemorariam” juntos.

Annie nunca teria filhos — morreria jovem e muito antes que pudesse ter a chance — então não saberia dizer se esse tipo de comportamento era algo normal, submetê-la a uma rotina tão rigorosa e que poderia ser considera até mesmo cruel sendo ainda tão nova. Mas ela não conhecia uma vida que não essa, então só poderia presumir que a resposta era sim.

A culpa era dela por não ser realmente sangue de seu sangue, ou ele a trataria da mesma caso fosse? Ocasionalmente a pergunta impertinente cruzava a mente da garota, mas jamais tocou, e nem nunca tocaria, no assunto com o homem. Afinal de contas, o que ela poderia fazer se ele lhe dissesse que era esse o seu erro? Não havia como mudar isso, e até mesmo a ideia de pedir desculpas era completamente ridícula.

Enquanto a perna que golpeava o tronco acolchoado incessantemente mostrava evidentes sinais de seu estado torturante, aquela que se mantinha o tempo todo no chão e servindo como único apoio constante estava fraca e prestes a ceder, mas a voz enrouquecida cessou seus movimentos subitamente.

— Pode descansar o resto do dia, se quiser. — A oferta era bem menos carinhosa do que se imaginava, e parecia ser somente uma sugestão cortês.

Nem o olhar ou algo presente em sua postura evidenciava alguma forma de objeção com aquilo, deixando claro que não haveria consequências caso acatasse a proposta. Ela ainda tentava mascarar a fadiga, mostrar-se tão apta quanto possível a continuar, mas era inegável para qualquer um que visse a garota que ela estava prestes a despencar no chão nesse mesmo instante e dormir por horas a fio.

— Já treinou o suficiente por hoje. — Ao não receber nenhuma resposta, o homem de muleta continuou. — Continuamos amanhã cedo.

Ele deu-lhe as costas e andou em direção da pequena casa dos dois, lento e com dificuldade, quando começou a sentir as dores ao manter-se de pé o incomodando demais. Nunca havia reclamado disso com a filha, às vezes parecia até mesmo se orgulhar disso, o que só fazia crescer o constrangimento da garota.

O que ele acabara de fazer parecia até mesmo uma piada sem graça para Annie, e ela não duvidava que o pai fosse recobrar a consciência em alguns instantes e voltar atrás de suas palavras. Mas estranhamente ele não o fez, e apenas fechou a porta atrás de si sem esperar por qualquer objeção dela, deixando a garota sozinha entre as árvores e pequenos animais passageiros.

Algumas horas a mais para poder se sentir como uma criança comum, ou pelo menos como deveria ser uma, esse era seu presente. Nunca havia feito nada disso nos anos anteriores, então não consegui ver aquilo como algo além de um delírio do velho homem. Talvez tivesse se sensibilizasse com ela, saber que logo partiria e que teria que estar entre estranhos poderia fazer isso com ele. Mas aquilo era surreal demais, até mesmo para ele.

Ainda que fosse uma situação tão inusitada e ao mesmo tempo estimada, era quase como se quisesse fazê-la amolecer; desencorajá-la a sempre lutar pelo seu próprio bem.

Não importava o quanto odiava sua rotina ou o quanto desprezava a vida em que havia sido colocada, Annie simplesmente não poderia descansar ainda. Não deixaria que aquele fosse o último aniversário em que estariam juntos, e nunca se permitiria morrer em uma ilha afastada de sua família.

**Author's Note:**

> O pai da Annie não ter um nome até hoje me incomoda, mas eu não quero inventar um pra ele, vou torcer pra chegar o dia que o Isayama faça isso
> 
> Kudos e comentários são sempre bem vindos


End file.
